


Братолюбие между вами да пребывает

by Easy_Owl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Parents, M/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Стэнли выгоняют из дома, но у него нет машины, чтобы уехать, а отец обходится с ним несколько жестче. Стэнфорд становится героем поневоле и спешит на помощь брату. Стэнцест гарантирован. (прим. авт.)





	Братолюбие между вами да пребывает

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Brotherly Love Continue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546383) by [Karomur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karomur/pseuds/Karomur). 



Стэнли Пайнс смотрел телевизор, пытаясь отвлечься от прожигавшего насквозь чувства вины, и ждал, когда его брат вернется домой. Он беспокойно кусал нижнюю губу, находя подобие успокоения в ритмичном стуке своего пэдлбола*. Тем не менее, он понимал, что все это лишь недолгая передышка в попытке сбежать от последствий своего вчерашнего поступка, и ничто не могло изменить того факта, что Стэнли разрушил будущую карьеру собственного брата.  
  
Звук хлопнувшей двери застал Ли врасплох, и его шаткое спокойствие улетучилось. У него была всего пара мгновений перед неизбежной ссорой, чтобы придумать, что сказать.  
  
"Просто прикинься дураком, Ли, прикинься дураком."  
  
Раздались шаги, и в комнату вошел Форд, ужасно рассерженный, как Ли и опасался.  
\- Эй, как дела, Шестопал?  
\- Потрудись объяснить, как этот пакет оказался рядом с моим сломанным проектом?!  
  
Ли уставился на упаковку из-под арахисовых ирисок, ругаясь про себя - вот и уплыл его шанс свалять дурака.  
\- Ну, я просто проходил мимо... - начал оправдываться он, хотя уже не слышал ни себя, ни Форда; масштаб его провала становился для него все очевиднее. И по мере того, как гневные выкрики Форда становились громче, бремя вины все больше и больше тяготило Стэнли.  
  
К ужасу Ли, в комнату вошли их родители, потревоженные шумом. Теперь ему точно было не сбежать. Он прекрасно понимал, что виноват, и что ему следует извиниться, но слова, мало похожие на извинения, продолжали покидать его рот, в ответ на все обвинения Форда и крики подключившегося отца.  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что я захочу проводить время с тем, кто загубил мое будущее?! - крикнул Форд, выдергивая Стэнли из размышлений.  
  
Вдруг Ли почувствовал, что падает - брат с силой толкнул его. Было не так уж и больно, но Форд никогда прежде не пытался всерьез ударить его. Но у него не было времени раздумывать над этим - отец уже тянул его вверх за шиворот, тот с кем у него было намного больше опыта в физическом противостоянии. И это успокаивало каким-то нездоровым образом. До тех пор, пока отец не начал орать, что было чертовски пугающим.  
\- Что-что ты натворил, болван?  
  
Затем последовал удар. Предсказуемый, но от этого не менее болезненный. Ли пошатнулся и зашипел от боли. Подобное случалось слишком часто, но на этот раз было гораздо больше поводов бояться. Стэнли беспомощно замер между отцом и братом, не зная, кого он опасался больше. Да, отец, будучи настолько разозленным, являл собой прямую угрозу физического насилия, но перспектива ущерба, который мог бы нанести Форд на эмоциональном уровне, заставляла каменеть от ужаса.  
  
Его всего трясло, они ждали ответов.  
\- Погодите секунду, я все могу объяснить... Это была случайность!  
  
И снова резкий удар - на этот раз в живот, и Ли зашелся кашлем, захлебываясь воздухом, не в силах сказать ни слова в свою защиту. Но уже услышанного им было достаточно. Его грубо выволокли в коридор и буквально вышвырнули в открытую дверь. Последнее, что он увидел, прежде, чем дверь захлопнулась, был резкий, осуждающий и леденящий взгляд Форда.  
  
***  
Ли сидел на тротуаре, испытывая боль во всем теле, пристыженный и униженный. Ему пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы встать на подгибающиеся ноги. Он беспомощно огляделся, пытаясь сообразить куда же ему идти. Все двери и окна места, которое он называл домом, были, по обыкновению, плотно закрыты и зашторены.  
  
Если подумать, разве не этого он всегда добивался? Разве он не волен идти куда пожелает, не опасаясь неодобрения родителей или брата? Без сомнения, это было началом чего-то невероятного, моментом, когда Стэнли, наконец, получил шанс вырваться из тени Стэнфорда и стать такой же выдающейся личностью, как и его гениальный брат.  
  
Но оптимизм оказался мимолетным, Ли даже не успел придумать, как выйти из сложившейся ситуации. Он даже не мог уехать отсюда; его машина была сломана уже как пару месяцев - опять же, из-за его бездумного и неаккуратного обращения, - и они так и не начали чинить ее.  
  
Он получил не желанную свободу, а только одиночество.  
  
***  
Тем временем, рассерженный Форд беспокойно мерил шагами свою комнату. Разумеется, он был очень зол на Ли; это каким же надо быть неуверенным в себе придурком, чтобы в ребячьем припадке злости разрушить месяцы чужой работы?! Но он не мог игнорировать гадкое чувство вины, поселившееся внутри, пока он через шторы смотрел, как его совершенно разбитый брат медленно брел вниз по грязной улице.  
  
Наконец, он уселся на кровать, прикусил большой палец и стал обдумывать имевшиеся у него варианты. Он мог бы просто лечь спать и поискать Ли завтра. Но что, если он не сможет отыскать его завтра?  
  
Форд попытался прогнать эту мысль, убеждая себя, что это просто смешно, что он, как всегда, слишком много переживает. Но это ужасное чувство все никак не уходило, и Форд знал, что оно никуда не денется, пока он не увидит брата. Вот, вот оно - достойное оправдание, чтобы пойти искать Стэнли! Он делает это ради собственного спокойствия, а не потому, что волнуется за этого тупицу.  
  
Прихваченные по дороге пластыри и пакет со льдом говорили об обратном.  
  
К счастью, найти Ли было не та уж и сложно. Форд был уверен, что тот будет на пляже Стеклянных Осколков, сидеть на покосившихся качелях; он всегда там был. Нет, они всегда были на том месте. Форд вздохнул, сострадание было последним, что он хотел сейчас чувствовать по отношению к брату, но Ли всегда мастерски умел вызвать это чувство.  
  
Стэнфорд тихо подошел ко вторым качелям, своим, и присел. Ли даже не поднял взгляда. Было очевидно, что он плакал; и хоть Форду очень не нравилось видеть его мучения, его утешало то, что Ли, старавшийся вести себя, словно случившееся - незначительный пустяк, на самом деле думал иначе. Стэнли было плохо, - как и должно, - но приятно было знать, что он действительно переживает.  
  
Заметив, что Ли испытывает физическую боль, Форд содрогнулся; он видел кровоточащие ссадины и порезы на его руках, синяки, а треснувшая джинсовая ткань обнажала ссаженные коленки. Злость Форда смягчилась немного; об этих порезах было необходимо позаботиться. Хорошо, что он пришел подготовленным.  
  
Не говоря ни слова, Форд встал с качелей и опустился на колени перед братом, достал все медицинские принадлежности, что притащил с собой, и стал обрабатывать коленку Ли. Они молчали, даже не смотрели друг на друга; Ли даже не двигался, но Форд с уверенностью мог сказать, что он стал куда напряженнее, чем был, и что чувствовал, как брат бегло поглядывает на него, словно взволнованный подросток, крадущий взгляды своей зазнобы. Форд слишком не хотел переступать через свою гордость и первым что-то говорить, поэтому они продолжали сидеть в молчании.  
  
Но Ли уже растерял остатки своей и разбил тишину негромким ворчанием.  
\- Ты счастливчик, - сказал он. - Ты такой замечательный и умный, ты радость и гордость наших родителей; а я лишь сплошное разочарование для них, но в сравнении с тобой я выгляжу еще хуже.  
  
Форд уставился на него с вящим негодованием.  
\- Ты... У тебя хватает наглости жаловаться мне после того, что ты натворил?! Даже сейчас ты все сводишь только к себе?  
  
Ли дернулся назад, не ожидав столь резкой перемены - от тихой доброты до кипящего гнева - в настроении Форда.  
\- Это была случайность! - его голос дрожал. - Ну же, Форд, мы это уже проходили!  
\- А ты все никак не возьмешь в свою тупую башку, - Стэнфорд вскочил на ноги, за воротник таща брата за собой вверх, и встряхнул его, - что в этот раз ты испоганил все, что мог, придурок!  
\- Форд! Черт, Форд, просто выслушай меня! - продолжал защищаться Ли, но Форда уже захлестнули эмоции, и его было не остановить, а в гневных тирадах ему не было равных.  
\- Ты полагаешь, что я отказался бы от работы с ведущими физиками и математиками международного уровня только ради какого-то дурацкого плана, что мы придумали в детстве? Ради "кругосветного путешествия" на кораблике? Никто никогда не делает всего того, что собирался, будучи ребенком. Люди вырастают, Стэнли, что и тебе пора бы уже сделать, если не хочешь разочаровать маму с папой еще больше. Ты и так стал обузой, не проявив никакого потенциала, способного развиться во что-то полезное. Что, угробить собственное будущее было не достаточно? Нужно было и мое пустить под откос?  
  
Форда трясло от ярости, он заполошно хватал ртом воздух; он высказал все, что накипело. Стэнли не отвечал, просто стоял и смотрел на него, силясь справиться со своими эмоциями. Форд скрипнул зубами и изо всех сил постарался сдержаться - это жалкое выражение лица злило его еще больше, - почему Ли не защищался? Форд поймал себя на непреодолимом желании ударить его, без всякого предупреждения, но смог побороть этот порыв; если он ударит Ли сейчас, то будет ничем не лучше отца.  
  
Но это не помешало Стэнли ударить Форда. Он, наконец, оправился от потрясения и прибегнул к единственному доступному ему способу справиться с подобной ситуацией - изо всех сил ударить то, что делает ему больно. Разумеется, практически истерический удар пришелся в лицо Форда - очки слетели, губа вспыхнула болью, кровь заливала рот и подбородок, а сам он рухнул на землю. Ли вскоре составил ему компанию, ноги, став ватными, больше не держали его.  
  
Оба они лежали молча, лишь тяжело дыша, приходя в себя после своих припадков истерики. Успокоившись, Форд ощутил во рту вкус крови и понял, как далеко зашел, давя на Стэнли. Он припомнил те слова, что сказал ему, и в шоке прикрыл рот ладонью. Теперь была его очередь сгорать от стыда, и он был даже благодарен за этот удар - это лишь небольшой реванш за все те ужасные вещи, что Форд позволил себе наговорить в полубессознательном состоянии.  
  
\- Слушай, Стэнли, я... - но Ли, приняв сидячее положение, перебил его.  
\- Прошлой ночью я болтался вокруг школы. Мне нужно было обдумать все то, что директор сказал родителям и тебе. А потом я увидел эту машину и, я не знаю, мне показалось, что вот именно она забирает тебя у меня, понимаешь? И я.. Ну, я и ударил по столу, прилично так. Машину я не трогал, но она возьми и сломайся, задымилась, и решетка отвалилась. Эти крутящиеся штуки еще работали, но выглядело это все неважно. Я сделал, что смог, решетку прикрутил на место. Все выглядело нормальным, когда я накрывал ее тканью. Но, Стэнфорд, я не ломал твою машину нарочно, это последнее, чего я бы хотел. Ты не представляешь, как мне жаль, Форд! Ты прав, я позор нашей семьи и всю жизнь только тяну тебя за собой. Черт! Мне очень жаль. - Ли выглядел душераздирающе беспомощным.  
  
Форд терпеливо его слушал, сокрушаясь в душе по проведенной впустую работе, но кое-что в словах брата привлекло его внимание.  
\- Она все еще работала, когда ты ушел? Как это выглядело, Стэнли? - он тоже сел, охваченный волнением, и стал неловко подползать к брату.  
\- Ну, как бы, точно так же? Наверное. Я не знаю, Форд, я запаниковал! Но она точно продолжала работать!  
  
На лице Форда появилась слабая улыбка, становившаяся с каждым словом все шире и шире:  
\- Ты понимаешь, что это означает, Стэнли? Если ты сказал правду, и если мои предположения о случившемся верны, то ты ничего не ломал!  
\- Чего?! Притормози-ка, тут не все такие умники, как ты!  
\- Прости-прости, но ты только послушай - вся суть вечного двигателя в том, что он не останавливается ни при каких обстоятельствах, и сломать эту машину, просто ударив по столу, не возможно. Я знаю, что ты сильный, но этот аппарат сделан из стали! И ты сказал, что прикрутил решетку, так? Утром она болталась открытой. Стэнли, это был не ты!  
\- Но, - Ли смотрел на Форда, совершенно сбитый с толку, не зная, как реагировать, - как же тогда все сломалось?  
  
Форд задумался на мгновение.  
\- Самый очевидный вариант - кто-то другой испортил мой проект. И сделал это точно не случайно.  
\- Получается, я не губил твое будущее? - до Ли дошло, и он поднял глаза, сталкиваясь взглядом с широко улыбающимся братом. Прежде, чем каждый успел понять, что происходит, они сократили оставшееся расстояние между ними и крепко обнялись.  
\- Я так рад, что это не ты, - выдохнув, сказал Форд.  
\- Ха, рад он! Па выставил меня. - Ли рассмеялся, но потом его голос стал мягче. - Я не виноват. Черт, я... - Он закусил губу и, не справившись с переполнявшими его эмоциями, спрятал лицо, уткнувшись в плечо Стэнфорда.  
  
Некоторое время никто из них даже не шевельнулся; Ли позволил себе беззастенчиво всплакнуть на родном, таком успокаивающем и безопасном плече, Форд не возражал. Он склонил голову, касаясь головы Ли, и стал осторожно гладить его по волосам.  
  
\- Мне так стыдно за все, что я тебе наговорил, Ли. Я, на самом деле, так не думаю. Я был вне себя, и это просто вырвалось. Я правда не считаю тебя обузой или разочарованием. И не стал бы так думать о тебе, даже если бы ты и был виноват. Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты. Я ведь уже тебе за это отплатил, - Ли отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него, все еще немного грустно улыбаясь, и провел большим пальцем по губам Форда, смазывая кровь.  
  
Форд не смог удержаться и облегченно рассмеялся, радуясь, что все стало, как раньше.  
\- Теперь не только тебе надо подлатать. Хорошо, что я принес с собой лед. Надеюсь, он еще не совсем растаял.  
  
Но никто из них и шагу не сделал к забытому пакету. Они стояли, не двигаясь; палец Стэнли все еще касался окровавленных губ Форда, практически навязчиво.  
  
Повисшее вдруг в воздухе напряжение стало для них очевидным. Осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, они медленно склонялись друг к другу; Ли провел большим пальцем вниз, вытирая кровь, когда их разделяла уже какая-то пара дюймов.  
  
Они порывисто подались вперед, и их губы встретились. Попытка прижаться друг к другу теснее вышла до ужаса неловкой — они по-прежнему стояли на коленях на земле, что несколько затрудняло процесс. Ни один не хотел остановиться и задуматься над тем, что происходит, пока этого не сделал другой. Занятный факт о близнецах — они всегда чрезвычайно синхронны.  
  
Они сталкивались носами и клацали зубами, но, все-таки, нерешительно отстранились друг от друга, не зная, что теперь делать, что чувствует сейчас другой, они отводили глаза, едва столкнувшись взглядом, и чувствовали, как бухает в груди сердце.  
  
\- Я... вытер кровь, - сказал Стэнли, снимая тем самым сковавшую их неловкость.  
  
Форд засмеялся, чувствуя, как его отпускает. Он поднялся на ноги и помог встать Ли.  
  
\- Пойдем, скажем отцу, что ты невиновен. И мне все еще нужно обработать все твои ссадины.  
  
Ли заворчал, слабо протестуя, но не стал жаловаться. Они медленно шли домой, как бы случайно сталкиваясь плечами. Им было хорошо, остальное не имело значения. Все было в порядке, и Ли все никак не мог поверить, что все так обернулось.  
  
\- Так теперь тебя ждет небольшое приключение? Поиски того, кто загубил твой проект? - Ли ткнул брата локтем в бок.  
  
Форд улыбнулся, на этот раз немного печально.  
  
\- На самом деле, у меня теперь нет никаких планов, раз университет мне отказал. Полагаю, мы можем закончить ремонт «Боевого Стэна».  
  
Издав торжествующий вопль, Ли улыбнулся и обнял брата одной рукой.  
  
\- Не переживай, Шестопал, мы найдем того мерзавца, что разрушил твою будущую карьеру, и я даже дам тебе первым ударить его. Начнем завтра же! Кстати, ты можешь использовать те блокноты, что тебе подарили на день рождения, чтобы записать наше путешествие, ты же любишь вести записи и все такое!  
  
Форд фыркнул от смеха, все еще сожалея о проделанной впустую работе, но, посмотрев на своего брата, решил последовать его примеру хоть раз в жизни и смотреть только вперед, в завтрашний день, в будущее, в котором они отремонтируют свой корабль.  
  


_______________________________________

*пэдлбол - ракетка с мячиком на веревке  
  
послание от автора - название ("Let Brotherly Love Continue") взято из Послания к евреям 13:1, и я, вероятно, сгорю в аду за цитирование в подобном контексте. Я действительно хотела привязать сюда библейский образ, например, провести параллель с Каином и Авелем, но не вытянула. Это будет целью моих будущих фиков.  
Я ничего не писала на протяжении нескольких лет, так что это мой первый фанфик после долгого перерыва. Он мне нравится. Прошу прощения за малое количество драмы, обещаю поработать над этим. Спасибо, что прочли.


End file.
